story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mina (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Meeting:' "Aaaah, another human! Uh, who are you? Name? That's a real nice name. I'm Mina. It's a pleasure to meet you." *'Morning:' "Good morning. You're up early." *'Afternoon:' "Hi." *'Evening:' "Good evening." *'Night:' "Making sure to rest well is also a part of your job." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "I really admire this. I'm so happy." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Hee hee hee... How cute.♥" *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on winning Contest! I don’t really know a lot about it, but I know it's a great accomplishment.☆" *'Lost a Contest:' "Don't worry. There's still next year. Cheer up." *'Talk too Much:' "You look healthy today!♫" *'Favourite:' "Yay!♥ Apple Pie! It's sweet and yummy. Thanks!♪" *'Loved:' "Ah! Thanks! I love this. You're so considerate." *'Liked:' "Whoa.♥ Thank you! This is great!" *'Neutral:' "Wow, thank you." *'Dislike:' "O, no, I dislike this!" *'Hated:' "Ew, what is this? I don't want it." *'Horror:' "No! It's the worst! I can't believe you'd give this to anyone." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "What? A birthday present? You remember it... I'm so happy! Thank you.♥ *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "I don't want to accept this on my birthday anymore... I'm sorry." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Um, I have enough..." *'White:' "It's exciting to arrive! I'm gonna turn my shop's business around!♪" *'Black:' "Boy, you sure smell like a milk." *'Blue:' "Sorry if I was mean when we first met. You're actually a really great person to talk to!" *'Purple:' "It's not embarrassing to make mistakes when you try something new. It's embarrassing when you never try at all." *'Yellow:' "Um... is there... anyone else that you like? On days I can't see you, do you see somebody else? I'd be sad if you did." *'Orange:' "I just can't leave you alone for a second. You seem very dependable, but sometimes you aren't. I have to fuss over you." *'Teal:' "You know, I think I like you player. Because my heart races every time I see you. I even get surprised myself." *'Green:' "OOOHH! Um... You make me soooo MAD!!" *'Pink:' "We should have meeting place ready in case we ever get separated. It's an idea I got from a book that I was reading." *'Red:' "What can I do? I get the feeling I'm not being very useful. Player, I want to protect you and our home." *'Rainbow:' "Hey, Player, do you love me? If you do, will you tell me? I'll say it too.♥ That's no good, I couldn't even hear it. One more time?♥" *'Early Spring:' "Think about what kind of year you want it to be, then start working for it." *'Late Spring:' "I really feel like spring is here when I see the cherry blossoms in full bloom.♥" *'Early Summer:' "It's hot, there are too many bugs and I can't sleep! I hate Summer!" *'Late Summer:' "I enjoy all Summer-related festivals, but I still don't like Summer..." *'Early Autumn:' "It's finally cooling down.♪ I really enjoy the Autumn.♫" *'Late Autumn:' "I enjoy Autumn the most.♪ The scenery with the falling leaves is so romantic.♥" *'Early Winter:' "I don't really like the cold, but I like bundling up in layers for the winter!♪" *'Late Winter:' "I hate going out when it's so cold. But that's the time when you need to walk the most.♪" *'Sunny:' "The weather is so nice today. I feel so good.♫" *'Cloudy:' "Days with weather like this might actually be better for business." *'Rainy:' "On rainy days, my hair gets wet. I really hate it." *'Snowy:' "I hate the cold, but I enjoy dressing up with hats and scarves. ♫" *'Christmas': "Player, the Christmas is at the evening. Did you already make plans?" **'Yes:' "Then let's have a party at my house!♫ I'll be waiting for you at 18:00, player." **'No:' "Oh, really...? No, don't worry about it. have fun..." (Mina leaves) *'Cooking Festival:' "Hey, what did you enter in the Cooking Contest? I made my specialty, apple pie. It's not too sweet, and it's also in season!" *'Easter Day:' "Easter is very interesting, don't you think?♫ I'm going to collect them all." *'Fashion Contest:' "Today is so great! I'll have to dress perfectly before entering the contest.♫" *'Happy Festival:' "This festival makes me so happy." *'Music Festival:' "Did you hear it? It was the most beautiful sound.♪" *'New Year's Eve:' "The New Year's Eve is tonight. An event that signals the end of year. It's time to reflect on this past year and be thankful." *'New Year's Day:' "The New Year's Day starts at 18:00!♪ I hope we have more better work." *'Spring Festival:' "I love the festival.♪ Simply seeing and smelling flowers are pure joy!♥" *'Summer Festival:' "I enjoy the festival because there's so much food to eat, but I hate Summer! There are so many strange bugs, and my country says it's hot to sleep at summer night!" *'Winter Festival:' "I enjoy the festival because there's so much food to eat, but I hate Summer! There are so many strange bugs, and my country says it's hot to sleep at summer night!" *'White Day:' "O, a delicious chocolate. For White Day? So that's today... Well then, thank you kindly.♥" *'Valentine's Day:' "I love this festival... Giving people cakes and receiving many in return. Take this, player. It's a special cake. I hope you enjoy it.♥" *'Before the Wedding:' "I'm a little excited about the wedding. But the end result is worth it!♥" *'Having a Child:' "Before the pregnancy starts, I was a little nervous about being a mother. But now that you're here, I'm having too much fun to be nervous anymore." *'Having another Child:' "Ahh... there's nothing like a good night's sleep next to our first child!♫" *'After Childbirth:' "Guess what? We had a baby boy/girl!☆" *'First Child grows up:' "Hehe. Babies' cheeks are so soft.♥ I just want to pinch them." *'Second Child grows up:' "Two beautiful children... We've come a long way, haven't we?" *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on your engagement!♪ You two are a good match, like sweets and tea. I wish you happiness." *'Having a Child:' "I heard the pregnancy!♫ Good luck!" *'Having another Child:' "I knew you're going to have another child." *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations!☆ Hehe, you're smiling too much.♪ But I can understand why." *'First Child grows up:' "It's fun deciding what your child will do.♥" *'Second Child grows up:' "Are your children getting along? ♪" *'When dating:' "Sometimes I like to just sit and admire Simon's talented martial arts skill." *'Engaged:' "Well... it's not much, but we're going to get married. I've tried to do little things here and there to make it comfortable.♥" *'Married Life:' "Being married isn't all hearts and unicorns all the time, but such is life.♡" *'Simona is born:' "Simona's name is a combination of us.☆ I used 'Simon' in my husband's name and 'na' in my name. Pretty unique, right?" *'Simona grows up:' "Lately Simona has started talking back to me... She gets that from her father!♫" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes